the_blue_holefandomcom-20200215-history
Magellan Thoughts
random thoughts about Magellan Wizarding University (you may find it here) ---- *the current Headmistress is Irene Loveland, and she's an unwitting temporary Headmistress at that. **how she got there: a student scandal saw the previous Headmaster fired, over nothing more than a mere threat of revealing Magellan to a greater world. the failure of the Headmaster to suspend the students for thinking it's funny to cause chaos in the Muggle world (vandalize Oriente Station) angered the Board of Regents of Magellan, and they fired him without ever giving him a chance to explain. this not only stirred riots among the faculty body; but in the wake of it, a handful of staff, close to the Headmaster, walked on their own accord. one of them, was the most capable candidate for Headmaster; the Deputy Headmaster and Dean of Students for House of Magellan was very close with the Headmaster and thus he left as well. with no one who stayed wanting anything to do with the post, the Board of Regents turned to the House Head Students, which results in Irene being shoved forward and forced to accept the post. **essentially, she is now forced to sit the remainder of the previous Headmaster's term (which would end in 2 IC years) *the thing is... there are others with not so bright ideas. one of the three Deputies, Eris Versio, is vehemently pressing for an earlier re-election of the Headmaster position. **however, the Board has resisted these attempts, saying the balance of Magellan would be greatly disturbed in such a case. this leads to Eris having to resort to a drastic measure to get what she wants; the threat of blackmail. Eris has Irene practically wrapped around her finger; she's threatened to expose Irene, using her one weakness - her girlfriend. Eris is the only one who knows about Irene's relationship, and she knows how much she can do if the word were to spread. **the reason Irene is letting herself be used like a tool, is because it's all over for her if her relationship becomes public. at the moment, no one but Eris knows that Irene is still dating, even though it's in secret. Irene's aware that the Board may fire her quietly if Eris were to spill the beans, so in favor of protecting her relationship (and the university), she's submissive to Eris' demands. but Irene is also afraid of the worst; Eris is heavily influential, and a favorite among students and staff. the shady bookies of Magellan give Eris the best chance of winning the next Headmaster election, and they're never wrong either. *Eris' biggest opponent is admittedly her third ex-girlfriend Elitsa Levine, who's currently a doctorate student and a student teacher. **that's because Elitsa knows Eris' intent; Eris wants to aggressively feminize everything and perhaps sexualize it while she's at it. Elitsa knows one thing about Eris, that could ruin her, however, Eris threatened her with expulsion if she uttered a word. that's because Eris is very sensitive over what Elitsa knows; Eris is more or less a s**t and isn't ashamed of it. Category:Magellan Things